


Three Times

by AnneBridge



Series: Antfam of mine [2]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff and Humor, Sibling Bonding, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneBridge/pseuds/AnneBridge
Summary: “Three times!” Emory repeated and Cassie gave up on holding on her laugh. She was the world’s worst big sister.
Relationships: Cassie Lang & Emory Lang, Cassie Lang & Hope Van Dyne, Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne
Series: Antfam of mine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643002
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Three Times

**Author's Note:**

> first things first: based on this video https://twitter.com/ranahasse/status/1230625918802157568  
> I blame Lila and Amber, they made me wrote this

Cassie parked the car in front of her father's house at the same moment a notification arrived on her phone. She reached out to the device connected to the vehicle and opened the message with Hope's name.

_"Good morning, Sweetie! Emory is a little strange today, can you find out why? Xoxo”_

Saturday was sacred to the Lang siblings. Every two weeks, Cassie used to wake up early to take her little brother out and they wouldn’t come back until after dinner. She always had different plans: mini-golf, bowling, movies, karting or anything that would make Emory happy. That day, she planned to take him ice skating and then eating at any restaurant that had the biggest burger in town.

A few seconds after responding to her stepmother's message, the passenger door opened and a twelve-year-old boy got in, tossed his backpack into the back seat and said “good morning” in a low tone to his sister.

Cassie frowned and watched the boy. He was never in a bad mood when they were going to spend time together. Whatever happened, she was hoping that day helped Emory to forget. Wanting to distract him, she started asking questions about the school, but she only got short and discouraging answers. Something was definitely wrong.

Minutes later, after all the failed attempts to start a conversation, she heard her brother sniff.

“Emory? You’re crying?" Cassie took her eyes off the road for a few seconds and confirmed her suspicions, which left her alert and concerned. "What happened?"

"Nothing," he replied, wiping his nose with his coat sleeve.

"If you are crying then something has happened," concern didn’t leave her tone. "Talk to me."

The boy just shook his head in denial, yet his sister didn’t give up. Cassie stopped the car near a sidewalk and turned the body to face her brother, asking again, "What’s the problem?"

After a moment, still crying, he replied.

"I heard something."

"Heard?" She asked, trying to understand. What did he hear that was so bad as to make him cry? "If someone at school said something you didn't like, tell me and I'll kick their asses..."

That made Emory chuckle before sniffling again, she felt victorious at hearing that sound.

"It wasn't that," he sighed, his lips trembling when the crying started again. "I heard Mom and Dad... Last night..."

Cassie's forehead wrinkled again as she tried to reason. He heard Scott and Hope, but heard _what?_ Then, _oh_ , a click echoed in her head.

"Wait. Did you hear our parents having sex?”

Emory screamed and cried, hiding his face in his hands before she could even finish her sentence.

“Don't say that again! I’m traumatized!”

While her brother was crying, she bit her lower lip to keep up the laughter. He was having a breakdown and all she wanted to do was roll on the floor until she burst out laughing.

"You would be dead right now if you heard that!"

Forcing her throat, Cassie tried to say something.

"Are you sure..."

"THREE TIMES!" Emory took his hands off his face and shouted. "Three times!"

"Oh my God!" she covered her mouth with her hand when a laugh escaped.

He was still crying, sobbing and squeezing his eyes as if all that could make him forget the things he heard.

"Three times!" Emory repeated and Cassie gave up on holding on her laugh. She was the world’s worst big sister.

* * *

Cassie watched as Emory devoured a burger with french fries in it. What happened earlier was overcome with a hug and promises of milkshake. She still laughed at her brother for a while when he wasn't looking, of course. She didn't judge the reaction. If she had witnessed something like that when she was a child she would probably have reacted the same way, but she couldn't say it was not funny. Emory was the drama king.

"Is it good?" Cassie asked, stealing a french fry. The boy laughed and nodded.

She took out her phone and took a picture after asking her brother to smile for the camera. A few seconds after that, the phone vibrated with a notification.

_"Did you find out what happened?"_ It was Hope, the mama bear. Cassie gritted her teeth with a grimace, unsure how to answer the question.

_"Yeah, well... He heard you and my dad having sex,"_ she decided to be straightforward and pull the bandage off at once. She could feel her face getting a red tinge.

_"You're joking, aren’t you?"_

_"I'm not. He really heard. Three times.”_

_"Oh, Lord."_

Cassie chuckled.

_“He had a breakdown in the car. He's fine now,”_ then she sent the photo she took less than two minutes ago. _"You’ll still have to pay for his therapy, though."_


End file.
